Something Stupid This Way Comes
by Her Sweetness
Summary: When Marik, Yami and Bakura are left on their own for Halloween, a night of passing out candy turns into something weird as they discover an utterly sick and disturbing new way to terrorize kids. DONE!
1. Spared

Her Sweetness: Oh my gosh. I have NO idea how this happened! I mean, there I was, writing this innocent little one-shot and now…? _Now_, it's the first chapter to a short fic! I had no idea what to do.

Should I post it, or no? I thought yes. My other fic, _A Tale of Two Idiots_ **WILL** be updated next weekend, so no worries. But I wanted to do this. So enjoy.

…

Something Stupid This Way Comes

Part One of Three:

The fresh nighttime air was crisp and beautiful; the leaves from the trees drifted down to settle in the gutters and the feet of little children scuffled along over them as they bounced from house to house. It was Halloween night in Domino City yet again and everyone was celebrating, one way or another.

"Hey, Yami! Where are you?" Yugi called, just coming out of his room and into the hallway.

Yami had just come up the stairs, hearing his hikari's call, "Yes, Yugi, I'm-- Oh my freaking Ra!" Yami screamed, ducking behind one of the hallway's plants and trembled with fear. He peeked out again to confirm what he'd seen, "Oh my gosh… Y-Yugi? Are you okay?"

"Yami, I'm fine." Yugi said, exasperated. He was dressed in a large pumpkin suit with only his head sticking out below the stem and he guessed Yami hadn't seen his face. He managed to coax his other half out from behind the plant.

"M-Maybe you didn't know this, hikari, but a… pumpkin's eating you…"

"…" Yugi sweatdropped, "No, Yami. It's Halloween! I'm _dressed up_ as a pumpkin, nothing's eating me. I'm in here because I want to be."

"Oh!" Yami nodded solemnly, "Halloween."

"Yeah, c'mon." Yugi waved his hand, motioning for Yami to follow him into the living room. When they got in there, Yami sat down on the couch and Yugi stood in front of the television set, arms folded as he gave his other instructions, "Alright, me, Malik and Ryou are going to go to Otogi's Halloween party, tonight, Yami. They called about twenty minutes ago and they should be here real soon."

"But--"

"Let me finish. You, Bakura and Marik have to stay here. We've talked about this and we don't think you three should be let on the streets to Trick-or-treat. There are just too many liabilities and you remember what happened on St. Patrick's Day!"

"Yugi, you know that hotdog kissed me first!"

"Never mind that! Your little escapade cost me money and Grandpa's still paying the hospital bills!" He cleared his throat and pointed to a large white bowl that was sitting next to Yami on the couch, filled to the brim with candies, "You guys get to do something more fun anyway. You guys get to pass out candy!"

"… To who?"

"To the Trick-or-treaters! This is how it'll work, they knock on the door and say 'Trick-or-treat' and you answer and give them candy. Do you get it?"

"I think so." Yami looked at the candy bowl suspiciously, "And these 'Trick-or-treaters'… won't hurt me, will they?"

"No, Yami. Most of them will be eight or nine."

He smiled, brightly, "Alright then!"

_Ding Dong…_

"Oh, that must be Ryou and Malik… Come on in, guys, the door's open!" And no sooner did he say that, Malik and Ryou appeared along with their yamis who were sulking in the background, whispering to each other and such.

"Hi, Yugi!" Ryou and Malik echoed and ran over, hugging the little pumpkin.

Yugi hugged them back and then took a good look at their costumes. He tilted his head to the side and blinked, "Um… what are you supposed to be…?"

Malik pointed to all his chains and belts and few pieces of purple silk that covered the important parts. He put his hands on his hips, "Can't you tell? I'm a stripper. I thought it was obvious!"

"How can it be obvious when you dress like that everyday?" Marik mumbled.

Malik shot his yami a dirty look.

"Eh heh…" Yugi smiled but sweatdropped as he turned to Ryou, "And… you're a cat, right?"

"That's right!" Ryou tilted his head which was fitted with two large, yellow cat ears and his torso was covered in a white tufted of fur while he had on yellow paws on his feet and hands and a tail that came out of the back of the yellow thong he was wearing. "You don't think this is too inappropriate or strange, do you…?"

"Uh… O-Of course not… After all, I heard Otogi's going as a Chiquita Banana."

It was silent for a moment.

"O… kay." Malik turned for the door, "Well, we don't want to be late. And I've just _gotta_ see Otogi in his costume. You guys have a good time and _no_ fighting!"

Yami nodded unsurely, still sitting on the couch, as Marik and Bakura stood in the other corner and yawned, sending mild glares at their hikaris.

"Bye, Yami!" Yugi called just before the door was shut.

"So… What are we supposed to be doing?" Bakura asked.

"Something stupid, I'm sure…"

"No." Yami pointed towards the candy bowl sitting next to him, "We're supposed to hand out all this candy to the… um… Baby-eaters."

"Pardon? Baby-eaters? What the hell are baby-eaters?" Marik quirked an eyebrow at the pharaoh who was now kind of confused himself.

"Yeah… Yugi told me to hand out candy to these little nine-year-olds called Baby-eaters and they would knock on the door and say 'baby-eat' and we would answer."

Bakura frowned, "That's weird. And here I always thought they were _wife-beaters._"

"Nope."

"Pheh. This is gross, if Malik expects me to give candy to pedophilic cannibals; he's got another thing coming. Baby-eaters. Where do people get this stuff? It's sickening." Marik snorted, sitting on the other side of the couch and beginning to search the candy bowl for Snickers bars.

"Why do you care about babies being eaten, Marik?"

"I don't _care_ about it. I just don't support it. Suppose Baby-eating was around when you were born in Egypt. And someone ate you. You wouldn't be here today to torture Yami, here."

"Gasp."

Yami frowned, taking the bowl away from Marik, "Well, _Yugi_ said he have to hand them out and that's what we're gonna do, Baby-eating or no Baby-eating."

_Ding-dong…_

_"Trick-or-treat!"_

Yami looked over at the door and picked up the bowl, "I guess that's the Baby-eaters…" He didn't get up though and he scooted more into the couch, "Um… do either of you want to get the door?"

"No." They echoed.

"… Fine. I'll go. I don't mind."

"Good."

Bravely, the spiky-haired boy got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and there was a group of four people, three little witches that came up to his hips and a lady behind them with a little boy in her arms who was dressed up as a giant tooth.

"Trick-or-treat!" They said again.

Yami gasped and grabbed the little boy away from the lady and shouted, "Shame on you! He couldn't be older than two! Do you plan to eat these ugly, little witches too?"

"W-What are you talking about? Give me Jeremy!"

"No! He will be spared!" And with that, he slammed the door in their faces.

When Yami came back into the living room, he held a still full bowl of candy and a tooth-like toddler who was drooling on his arm.

Both Marik and Bakura were on the couch and starred at the boy for a moment before breaking the silence.

"… You did something stupid, didn't you?"

"… B-But, she was going to eat him! I could see it in her eyes!"

"So you took the kid?"

"… Yes."

"You're an idiot, have you ever been told that?"

"Many a time."

"Good, just making sure."

Bakura shook his head and got up, snatching the baby away from Yami, "It doesn't matter if he was going to be eaten; we're not keeping a kid in here! These things make noise. Go throw it back."

"I'm not _throwing_ him back, Bakura, give him to me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

They immediately started a tug-of-war on the young boy's limbs. Bakura had his right arm and leg and Yami had his left arm and leg. The infant drooled some more and then began to sleep.

_Ding dong…_

_"Trick-or-treat!"_

"Oh no, more Baby-eaters…" Yami knitted his brow at the door and Bakura gained full control of the baby.

"Good. Maybe they'll take this one. Go give it to them."

"I refuse."

"Grr…! Marik…!"

"It's not my problem."

"… Fine! _I'll_ do it, then!" He tucked the kid under his arm and grumbled all the way to the door. When he opened it, there was a small fairy princess and a little skeleton next to her. They began to sing.

"Trick-or-treat, smell my feet! Give me something good to eat! If you don't, I don't care; you can smell my underw- AAHHH!" They shouted when Bakura threw the baby at them and it bounced off the porch and onto the grass. The kids ran away leaving their candy bags.

Bakura blinked before picking them up and coming back inside.

"I have more candy."

"I call dibs on the Snickers!" Marik announced before pouncing on Bakura to retrieve the candy.

Yami looked around nervously, "B-Bakura, where's the baby?"

"Eh…" He said, munching on lollypops, "I gave him to some kids."

"Oh no…" He hung his head, "That poor kid… How could we allow something this evil to go on? Halloween is horrible, children all over the world must fear this day…"

"I dunno. Seems kinda fun to me. Hey, I've got an idea…" Marik finished another candy bar and grinned at the other two evilly, "Why don't we become Baby-eaters?"

"Because we don't eat kids!" Yami shouted.

Bakura coughed, "Actually… there was this one time… it was an accident, kinda… I didn't mean for it to go so far…"

"Oh my Ra, Bakura, you ate a _kid_?"

"… I thoughtshe was a pork chop!"

"…"

"… _Okay._ So, who's up for some Baby-eating?"

"We'll need costumes."

"You can go as Mr. Ugly."

"And you can go as a dead man!"

Yami stepped in between the two and gaped at them, "Y-You… You're not actually considering…?"

"Of course we are. Why not? While hikari is away, yami shall play, after all. And what better way than to go eat babies?"

"We could make a game out of it!"

"You two are beyond help…"

Both Bakura and Marik grinned at each other before looking at Yami, "So, you with us?"

"N-No…! But… I… can't let you go out alone… who knows what kind of havoc you'll wreak? I… I'm coming just to make sure no one gets hurt!"

"_YES_! Our first year of Baby-eating!"

"… Disgusting…"

_**TBC...**_

Her Sweetness: So, what do you think? Wanna see what happens? Then review. Simple as that.


	2. Edible

Her Sweetness: Heh heh. To answer a certain reviewer-girl's question, I may _hint_ at a pairing at the end or something, but there will be no blunt "I love YOU!"s to speak of. LOL. (Yes, I am a certified Yaoi Fangirl.)

Here's the next one, you guys, thanks for reviewing!

…

Something Stupid This Way Comes

Part Two of Three:

"You look _really_ retarded, Yami."

"Do not! I look like my hikari!"

"… My point, exactly."

"Stop that!" Yami screeched and attacked the other darkness that was sitting on the couch and as they both rolled onto the floor, shouting insults at each other, the third yami walked into the living room from the hallway, looking down at them.

"Aw, how cute."

"Shut up, Marik." Bakura frowned, kicking the ex-pharaoh off of him, "And just what are you supposed to be?"

Marik narrowed his eyes at Yami who was dusting himself off, "I swear, there's nothing that you can make a costume out of in this house! But, I raided Yugi's closet and found these Dark Magician pajamas, so I cut those feet off of it and put it on."

"You shouldn't be going through Yugi's things!"

"You look like someone put you in a can of Yugi. You look messed up." Bakura scoffed.

"Oh yeah? And what are you, then Bakura?"

He pointed to the small, pink tiara on his head, "I'm a fairy princess."

"…"

"…"

When both yamis failed to speak, Bakura blushed and twirled a lock of silver hair around his finger, "W-Well, I couldn't think of anything! And it seemed like a good idea at the time… W-What about Yami? Aren't you gonna make fun of him?"

Marik blinked and turned to see the teen, all dressed in his normal attire, though there was still one thing wrong. Marik then noted that Yami had smashed a large pumpkin over his head. There were no eye-cut-outs, just a leather-clad body and a pumpkin taking place of the head.

"… Actually, that doesn't look half bad, Yami. Now I don't have to see your ugly face! Ha!"

"Grr! Shut up!" He growled, sulking.

They all stood there for a moment, looking at each other and themselves. (Well, technically Yami couldn't see, but you get the picture.)

"… Our costumes are rather sad."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"… Okay! Let's go Baby-eating!" Bakura announced, running out of the house and bouncing onto the lawn. Marik and Yami followed him, and the next thing they new they were out in the night, surrounded by children who were going to different houses and distant yells of 'Trick-or-treat'.

Marik looked around, "So how do we go about doing this?"

"Hmm… I've got it! Okay, we'll just hide behind things and when a bunch of kids come up; we jump out and grab them!"

"That's a good idea. Heh. Bet I can eat more kids than you can."

"Oh, yeah right! Marik, you don't have the stomach for it. Kids are rough and they don't go down too easy, you can't beat me."

He grinned, "Yes, I can! Wanna have a contest?"

"Sure, you're on! Whoever eats more kids before ten o' clock, wins. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"That's horrible!" Yami shouted, crossing his arms, "Well, I won't do it."

"Fine, Yami, then you don't have to. You can just keep score. Alright?"

"But--"

"Let's go!"

Before any of them could do anything, a young boy that seemed around the age of seven, dressed in a Ninja Turtle costume, came hoping over to the Darkness trio and held up his bag of candy and shouted, "Trick-or-treat!"

Marik and Bakura grinned at each other.

Yami had heard the boy's voice nearby and ran around in circles, trying to find him, "No! No, run away! Run away! Leave, before you're eat--" He ran smack into an oak tree and fell onto the ground, his pumpkin smashed all over his face.

The little boy frowned, "… He's a dork, y'know."

"Yeah, we know." The yamis echoed before Marik took this opportunity to jump on the boy and wrestle him to the ground while he cried out and begged for his mother. When Marik had successfully subdued the child, he was sitting on the boy's back and had twisted his arm up in the air and was currently gnawing on it.

"N-No…! L-Lemme go, please…! Mommy…"

"Quiet, you." Marik glared down whilst leaving teeth marks in the boy's flesh, "Resistance is futile, and besides that, I'm trying to _enjoy_ eating you."

"No!" He shrieked.

Bakura shook his head, "No, no. Marik, your form is all wrong! You have to dig your fangs _counter_clockwise or else you won't get the taste you want. Here, like this." He then took the boy's hand and showed Marik how to do it the 'correct' way.

Marik nodded, "Wow, you're really good."

"Damn straight, I was the _best_ at this kinda thing back in Egypt."

"I… want to go… home." Came a slightly disturbed and all-agitated voice from right beside the two. They looked up to see Yami, face all covered in the remains of a smashed pumpkin and a disapproving look on his face.

"We never left your front yard, you dunce. And we're not done Baby-eating!" Marik countered, but looked down at the boy's body, "But this one isn't going down too easy, it might take a while for me to finish him."

"Well, we don't have that much time. We can throw him in the house to wait, I'm sure nobody'll mind."

"_I_ mind!" the boy shouted.

Marik tore off the boy's fingernail with his canines and, besides a horrible yelp of pain, the boy was silent. Bakura helped Marik pick him up and they opened the front door to the Game Shop again and threw him inside, locking the door after them.

"W-What are you two doing?" Yami gaped at them as they smiled at one another, "You kidnapped him!"

"No, we didn't." Marik shook his head, "Yami, just think of your house as… our Baby-eat bag. We can't carry these kids on our backs throughout the neighborhood, right? And we can't eat them out in the street, 'cause it'd take a while. So, here's our solution!"

"Well, I don't like it! You're going to get us in trouble!"

"Oh, shut up. Let's do some more Baby-eating."

"But--"

Bakura simply smacked Yami, making him cry, and turned out to the street, pointing at a mother and five of her little ghost and ghouls who were hopping around her, with full trick-or-treat bags. "There's a few!"

Marik smirked and they both ran into the bushes, awaiting the group who was just down the street and coming up quickly. Yami pouted and sighed, deciding that if he couldn't put a stop to this madness, he'd just have to wait it out and hope that not too many people are injured or psychologically maimed.

So Yami ducked behind the bushes with the other two and said, quietly, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Aha, so you've finally decided to join us, eh?" Bakura asked.

"No! No, I just want to know what you're doing…"

"Well, then you're about to get a grade-A lesson in Baby-eating, Yami." Marik moved the leaves from the bushes to where they could see the group of six now fully in front of them.

"Mommy, can we hit that house next?"

"No…"

"What about that one?"

"That one over there has great candy! My friend told me!"

"Nuh-uh!"

It was apparent that they were wearing on the ladies nerves and Marik quickly reached out and grabbed a little boy from the mother's side. A yelp was all that was heard before Bakura grabbed the girl who had been walking next to him. And after three more snatches, the mother looked around, not hearing any more little cries of wanting and nagging.

She blinked, "Oh my god… I'm FREE! FREE, I tell ya! Yahoo!" She ran down the street jumping up and clicking her heels until she was seen no more.

After she had gone, the taller yamis got up from the bushes, a fresh batch of children in their hands, "What an oddly happy woman."

"Hey, Yami, do us a favor and put these kids in the house." Marik ordered and put two of the children he held into Yami's arms.

He squeaked, "What! Marik, w-why give them to me?"

"Because you're an idiot." Bakura answered, dropping the other three on top of him. They cried louder and louder at the fact that they were being handled by strange men and Yami tried to shush them, but they kicked him and he shouted, "DARNIT! Will you two help me?"

"Hmm… No! Ha ha!" They had a hardy laugh at Yami's expense as he wrestled with the children and finally got them inside the house, locking the door after them.

"This is very bad." Yami panted.

Bakura grinned again and got an idea which he told to Marik, which triggered his own grin. Yami asked what was happening, but they ignored him and walked out into the street, following two girls about the ages of twelve as they approached a house and rung the doorbell.

"Trick-or-treat!"

Marik and Bakura were standing right behind the two giggling females and heard a call from inside the house of an old woman saying, "C-Coming…! I'm coming…!"

Yami had walked up behind the two and whispered, "What are you--"

Bakura frowned, kicking him in the shin and then lunged foreword, grabbing one of the girls and putting his hand over her mouth to muffle her shocked screams and Marik did the same with the other. They dragged them, kicking and screaming into the bushes by the house and Yami stood on the porch, eyes wide and jaw hanging.

"W-Wait a minute! You guys!" He began, but before he could go in after them, the door opened revealing an old woman in a walker with a bowl in her hand. She looked at Yami and smiled.

"What an adorable outfit…!" She cooed, "You're mimicking a gay man quite well."

"_What_?" Yami's expression turned to that of confusion and bewilderment.

"Well, here you go." She reached into the bowl and instead of pulling out candy, she handed the ex-pharaoh a dictionary and a ruler. "Have a swell time…" And shut the door.

He starred at his two gifts, "…"

"Hey, Yami!" Bakura's head popped out of the bush, "Come here! You should see all the good candy these girls have! One of them even has edible panties!"

Marik voice was muffled, "You can't have those, they're mine!"

"Are not!"

Yami sighed.

_**TBC…**_

Her Sweetness: Yup. One more chap, oh and Compfreak, you can call me anything you want! Now REVIEW you guys!


	3. Life

Her Sweetness: Hey there. So, I'm back with this chapter in my hands. I hope you guys have been having fun with all my posting lately, because this is all I think about!

Something Stupid This Way Comes

Part Three of Three:

After Yami had watched Marik and Bakura gobble down those edible panties, which he had to _beg_ them to take _off_ the girls first, he felt a bit of sickness. He pleaded with the two to stop their mad rampage, but they ignored him as they normally do and continued on, cleaning the street of all its children.

But they didn't stop there, no; they went over to the _next_ neighborhood and abducted everyone that seemed helpless or weak. And, of course, Yami was forced to make deliveries back and forth from the neighborhood to Yugi's house to store the children and, unlike Marik and Bakura, Yami was rather weak and so the kids bit and kicked him. But, in the end, they were forced into the house with the others.

"C-Can we please… go home now…?" Yami panted, returning from yet another trip.

Marik shook his head at Bakura, "I'm telling you, _I_ got the most!"

"Did not! I got a _least_ ten more than you and you know it!"

"Yeah, right. Fine, let's ask Yami." Marik turned to his fellow yami who was pouting currently, "Hey, Yami, who got more kids, me or Bakura?"

Yami's jaw dropped as he gave them a kind of 'duh' look and shouted, "MORE? Are you kidding? You think I was counting? This is inhumane! The only reason I'm even out here is to make sure nothing terrible happens but I can SEE I have not been doing my job! Geez!"

"You sure haven't, Yami, you're loud. Can you shut up for a while so we can figure this out in peace?" Marik asked and Bakura nodded.

"… B-But…"

"Hey, I've got an idea. We'll go back to the Game Shop, count up the kids and however many of them look familiar to you, you take those and I'll take the ones who look familiar to me."

"… Alright."

"And no cheating."

"I don't cheat!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

And as they walked off down the street, sort of expecting the third yami to follow, Yami sighed and, because it seemed he was defeated, he left with them, struggling to keep up with their fast pace.

Little did the three yamis know, the parents and guardians of the two neighborhoods that they had just ransacked of its children were looking about them now and beginning to wonder things like, "Where's Nina?"

"Has anyone seen my little Erica?"

"Alex! Alex, dear?"

"T-They're all gone! Where could they have gone off to? I could've sworn they were just trick-or-treating at that house…"

"Wait a moment! Did anyone see those three teenage boys trick-or-treating as well?"

"Teenage boys?"

"Yes! They were following around children! Now our kids are gone and so are they!"

Everyone gasped.

"Perverts! Rapists! Priests!"

"We have to call the police, we must find them!"

* * *

Over on the other side of town at Otogi's not-as-big-as-Kaiba's-but-still-pretty-big-mansion, the party had been raging on for about two hours now and the cops had to visit several times to tell them to turn the music down. There happened to be an old folk's home across the street and one of them had broken a hip at hearing the loud melodies.

But, to show that he didn't _care_ about old hips, Otogi turned up the music louder and _dared_ any old man or woman to ruin his party-time.

Malik was taking a break from dancing over at the punch table and watching the others have fun. He looked over to the side and saw Ryou coming over to him and sighing.

"… What's wrong, Ryou?"

"Oh… Nothing, really, but I can't even dance without being groped or poked or prodded by those drag queens that Otogi invited! It's so degrading…!"

"Why'd he even invite _them_?"

"I think they're the members of his Book Club, but I'm not sure… Oh, hey, Yugi!"

Both hikaris looked over next to them at the other light who was smiling slightly and pointing to the large, glass punch bowl that had a peeing-angel statue made of ice in the middle. He shook his head, "I hope neither of you drank any of that punch!"

"Um, I didn't but I was about to," Ryou answered, "Why shouldn't I?"

"I just found out that Otogi spiked it!"

"Huh?" Malik and Ryou's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, he's all mad at Joey for dancing with Tristan and since Joey's been drinking that punch all night, he filled it with laxatives and he cemented all the bathroom doors shut! That guy's crazy jealous and it's only a matter of time before Joey, and a lot of other people, explode."

"… Sheesh." Ryou carefully scooted the glass bowl away, "Thanks for telling us."

"No problem, I—"

Suddenly, Otogi popped up out of the crowd, right in front of the hikari trio and was laughing and pointing into the hallway, "Hey guys, guess what?"

"… You spiked the punch?"

"Yeah! But, there's this thing on the news about your neighborhood and a ton of kidnappings, they're making a huge deal out of it! If you wanna check it out, the TV's turned to channel 8 in my room."

Malik blinked and nodded, "Oh, thanks, Otogi. You guys wanna go see?"

"Yeah!" They echoed and soon they were walking down the hallway and in Otogi's room covered from head to toe in posters of Jesse McCartney and little Kuriboh dolls on his king-size bed.

His television was indeed on channel 8 and the three boys hopped on his bed and began intently watching it. On the screen was a pale woman with short, jet black hair and a microphone in hand as she stood in front of a street in their neighborhood and was surrounded by cop cars and policemen with dogs.

_"… Hello, I'm Marsha Mitsubishi, here on Sphincter Avenue on Halloween night and as most people across the nation are trick-or-treat and having a grand old time, there is nothing but mischief and mayhem going on here." She gestured to the scene behind her, "About twenty minutes ago, the local police station received a call about close to a hundred missing children."_

_Marsha held up her microphone to an innocent bystander, "Ma'am, I hear you're a mother of one of the missing children, can you tell me what's happened?"_

_"I-I don't know…! I was just trick-or-treating with my little Claire and her friend, Brodee, and I turned my back for one second and they were gone! I shudder to think what could've happened to them and to think, I actually let them out of the house with those edible panties on!"_

_"Um… That's very interesting…" Marsha shooed the woman away as she was now making a scene, "Ahem, we now have a lead. It seems that three teenage boys were seen wandering around the neighborhood and a few surround streets, allegedly following trick-or-treaters. Here is a picture taken by the neighborhood peeping-tom."_

_Suddenly, the screen showed a rather fuzzy picture of two forms with spiky hair, one head silvery and the other golden and then a slightly smaller form that was over by the side, seemingly biting its nails._

_Marsha came back on in a moment, "That's all for right now, we'll keep you posted throughout the evening. I'm Marsha Mitsubishi with the channel 8 ne—" _

Yugi used the remote to turn off the television set and, slowly, they all looked at each other.

"That… those teenagers couldn't… Our yamis?"

"N-No way, that… that's ridiculous…!"

"Not so ridiculous that it's beyond them."

All of a sudden, Yugi cell phone began to jingle in the back of his pumpkin suit and he answered it, holding it up to his ear, "Um, hello?"

"Oh, Yugi! I'm so glad I caught you, we have a problem!"

"Grandpa? What's wrong?"

"W-Well, I…" Grandpa twiddled his thumbs, looking at the receiver with guilt in his eyes, "I just woke up from my nap about five minutes ago and there were oodles of children all over the house in Halloween costumes! They're crying and howling and I haven't been able to find Yami, Marik or Bakura, they're gone!"

Yugi blinked and held his head, "Oh Ra… This isn't happening…"

Ryou touched his shoulder, "What's wrong, Yugi? What'd he say?"

"Our yamis are missing and all the kids in the neighborhood are in the Game Shop!"

Malik shook his head, "You have to be kidding."

"Grandpa," He turned back to the phone, "Listen, you have to—"

"Oh! Hey, Yugi, they've come back! Hmm… What're they doing? … M-My goodness! Marik! Bakura! Stop it right now, don't you eat that little girl! Put her down!"

The line went dead and Yugi turned back to his two companions on the bed.

"We need to leave. _Now_."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Kame Game Shop, there was nothing but shouting and chaos. When Marik, Bakura and Yami came walking in through the door, Yami gasped at how all the children were practically destroying the place and Marik and Bakura jumped right in, trying to divide them fairly. But, of course, you knew that would never work. So they went into an all out battle for the children, grabbing them and biting and being just vicious.

Of course Grandpa tried to stop it, but when he tried to get in between the two yamis and their terrified prey, they growled at the man and he backed away slowly. So he and Yami were on the sidelines watching as they chased the children around the house.

"Oh, no, what are we going to do?" Yami was almost in tears at the scene he was forced to watch.

"I dunno, but they're certainly making a mess of things! Yami, do you even know what they're doing?"

"Ah… well, this is part of Baby-eating. Oh, curse this dreadful holiday!"

"… What are you talking about?"

Yami blinked in response, tilting his head but then they both heard a shrill cry from the center of the room. Bakura had just body slammed a five-year-old girl and was currently gnawing on her nose and was close to ripping it off before a harsh knock on the door sounded throughout the house.

_"Open up! It's the police!" _

Grandpa hung his head and went over to answer the door and, to his and the yamis' surprise, there were about fifty police men and a few ambulances on the lawn, surrounding the cop cars. Helicopters' beams of light made their way down into the front door where Grandpa squinted, shielding his eyes, "Um… H-Hello…"

"Mr. Motou, we have reason to believe that A Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Bakura, and a Mr. Motou reside here and we also have reason to believe they have abducted have of Upper Eastern Domino! What have you got… to… Oh my god…"

The badge-clad man looked past Grandpa into the house where he saw about a hundred or more children in costumes, crying and carrying on and Marik, Bakura and Yami in the middle of it.

He shouted, outraged, "We have them! Now, men, catch those fiends before they flee!"

All at once, all the police officers rushed the house and proceeded to wage war against the yamis. And the policemen were winning, too, mostly because they had nightsticks and corn on the cob (don't ask) to beat them with.

And before the yamis were killed from concussions, a car parked just beyond all the police cars and ambulances and out came a pumpkin, a stripper and a kitty.

The hikaris ran for the open door and Yugi called out, "No! Don't hurt them, they're not rapists, they're just stupid!"

It took a while, but in the end, the hikaris managed to get the police chief to get his men off of their other halves. And without any right off questioning, they got all of the children out of that house safely, or as safely as they could, because some of the kids already had huge gashes in them.

As they were being chauffeured out, the yamis were sitting on the couch, under close surveillance by a few cops. Ryou was sitting between the three of them, tending to each of their medical needs such as a broken arm (Yami), a cut on the eyebrow (Marik), and a fractured ankle (Bakura). And, all in all, the yamis were rather enjoying it. I mean, who wouldn't? Ryou was in a tiny cat-suit and sitting on their laps, asking where it hurt.

Malik and Yugi were watching shamefully as Yami sighed at the other two as Ryou finished up bandaging his arm, "S-So, you guys, do you think this'll be your last year of Baby-eating or are you gonna try and do it again, _next_ year?"

"Pah. I'm going for the gold, baby!" Bakura answered, "A Baby-eater for life!"

Yami gave him a skeptical look and Marik thought for a second before Ryou sat on his lap and was doctoring his eyebrow, "There… there's still something I don't get. Those policemen jumped us with no right!"

"No _right_?" Malik looked at his yami like he had a boob sticking out of his forehead, "Are you joking, you kidnapped have the city's children and were trying to eat them! They had every right!"

Bakura shook his head, "No they didn't! We were just Baby-eating! Everyone was doing it, that's what Halloween's for! Dummy."

Malik and Yugi looked at each other and Ryou joined them but then looked back to his yami, "Bakura…? Baby-eating?"

"Mmhmm."

"… Don't… C-Couldn't you be talking about… Trick-or-treating?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All the yamis looked at each other and their respective hikaris.

"Trick-or-treating? What's that?"

_**Owari—**_

Her Sweetness: Well, it's over. Short and sweet! I'll see you guys around.

Goodbye and Goodluck.


End file.
